


Wickedness

by Within_the_pit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Within_the_pit/pseuds/Within_the_pit
Summary: Lying in the snow steve rethinks on the advice his momma gave him





	Wickedness

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda an epilogue to a rp my an my gf had about hydra steve, an soldier buck.  
> Tho the way i wrote it, its kinda in the style of gossiping southern women, because idk i made steve southern for no reason lol.

Its hard to pinpoint when Steven's  life was set in this direction , whether its from his own making or if some god was punishing him for his and every other rogers` sin all rolled up in one fucked up ball.

 

He hasn't felt this small since he was five foot nothing fighting with that damn marsh kid twenty years back. Only difference now is his chokin on about  twice the amount of blood and he's pretty sure he aint comin back from it this time. It's funny really, what would his momma say to him, letting his guard down like that. On the plus side at least when the knife came it was quick with a kiss, and when he fell his head was cradled. Soundlessly his love slipped away like the snow flurries falling around him. And then for once he could say the pain stopped.

 

It started the moment his twisted little body was brought forth into this world screaming like the devil was following close behind, the cord was cut, he was washed an swaddled and his momma said that she didn't want to hold a baby that couldn't go five minutes without crying. If that's not foreshadowing he didnt know the meaning of the word.

One sarah roger age 16 brought a bouncing, bubbly and breakable baby boy home to a dead beat man in the broke light of a wednesday morning.

 

Now it isn't that his momma didn't love ‘im, or  didn't have her reasons. Lord knows we all do. She kept him on a short leash and kept him she did. he could remember sunday after sunday, hair combed in a button up shirt a few sizes too big, his mother's tight grip keeping him close. Afraid of the trouble he'd cause ,of what the other women would say.

 

And talk those women did, nearly every sunday ended with him on his knees and his momma raving and going on telling him that you couldn't truly trust anybody. said men are wicked steven and the women too, but in a twisted world like this its the wicked that are strong. He hadn’t known what she meant at the time, but now laying here in the snowy yard of his childhood home it was the third time he felt these words come back to him.

 

The first time was when a man who claiming to be his uncle had taken him gentle as can be by the arm to the room he shared with his mother. That's where she found them half an hour later with steve’s legs in the air and uncle’s rank breath in his face. She left an shortly came back with the fire poker, and just as calm as a priest, wielded the iron like a bat. Steve dreamt of blood an brains for the rest of the week after that.

 

After that, he didn't have any more “uncles” comin ‘round 

 

The second was when he first fell in love, his name was John O’Neill and steve swore up an down he was God's greatest creation.

In a summer filled with secret kisses and stolen moments he couldn’t’ve been happier. Steve thought (and prayed) that he an John O'Neill  were gonna be forever, and it seemed like they would. Forever lasted up until mid-October when John wanted to join the football team. The other boys on it took one look at him an his sweetheart an told ‘im they didnt need any queers in their locker room. John devastated broke things off in hope to gain the other boys favor. Steve remembers it so clearly.them sitting by the creek when john looks over to him an tells him theyre over. Steve was devastated, reaching out to him try to understand john only pushed him away, an pushed an pushed until steve was left bloodied an broken in the clay. The very next day O'Neill was playin football an steve stopped goin to school for a month.

 

And now here he is, bleeding. Rasping for breath with the taste of the soldiers lips on his.

Soon the snow would kick up, soon hed pass and no one would find ‘im buried under the snow. The winter would pass, the world would melt and he could only choke out a smile at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, took me a year or more to write so lol!!


End file.
